


Nibelheim Homecoming

by sanctum_c



Series: Promise Week 2019 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Homecoming, Mrs. Strife's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Dala Strife spends some time with her son when he unexpectedly returns home in the company of Sephiroth.
Relationships: Cloud Strife & Cloud Strife's Mother, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Promise Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977151
Kudos: 7





	Nibelheim Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Tender Feelings'

Cloud’s return home was something of a surprise. He’d never written a letter – and Dala had little idea of where to send something to try and initiate conversation. Address it to ‘Cloud Strife, SOLDIER Division, Shinra Electric Company, Midgar’? Potentially workable but- No. She waited. Some events of the intervening time was obvious from nothing more than his appearance. The look of a SOLDIER – well, outside of Sephiroth anyway – was unambiguous. Cloud was not wearing the uniform. And with his heavier footsteps it was clear his dream might not be achievable.

She didn’t pry. She welcomed him home, embracing him, kissing his cheek, did the embarrassing mother thing he would pull away from with or without witnesses two years ago. Now he endured her. “Are you able to stay for dinner?”

Cloud put his helmet down carefully near the door, his rifle alongside it. “Yeah. I can. S-Sephiroth said I could visit my family.”

Skipping over the minor detail of Cloud’s literal hero figure here with him. “Oh, that’s nice. I’ll make up your bed too if you’d like?”

A wary glance to the door, but he nodded. “Thanks.” He relaxed by degrees, military discipline crashing against a homecoming however secretive. She drew what happened out of him slowly, little comments questions, gentle nudges in between various bits of town gossip. Carefully avoided a few names until dinner was ready and she sat opposite him at the table.

“Have you seen Tifa yet?” Blunt and to the point, but Cloud had never hidden his crush well.

Cloud’s cheeks reddened and he ducked his head. “I saw her when I got here. Didn’t get a chance to talk to her.”

If he was wearing the helmet like when he came to the door, she would not have known of his presence. “Maybe tomorrow then.”

“Maybe.” Cloud chewed at his food, gaze focused on the table. “How has she been?”

Dala hid her smile with a sip of her water. “She seems happy enough when I run into her. Lonelier these days; I think the last of her friends left for Midgar six months ago-“

“The last?” Cloud was blinking at her. “They all went and she stayed?”

“They did and she did. The big city doesn’t seem to hold any appeal for her. Her father-“ A touchy subject for both mother and child. “-still keeps his distance. People are nicer now though.”

A frown on Cloud’s face. An attempt at deception was imminent. “So who does she spend her time with?”

Fishing for a piece of information touched on but not confirmed by the absence of her friends. “Zangan.”

“Zangan?” He echoed with rapid blinks. “Guess he’s new?”

“New to us.” She took pity on him. “He’s her martial arts trainer. She’s been getting pretty good these last two years.”

“Martial... arts...?” The relief on his face was swiftly hidden again. “I wouldn’t have expected her to be into that.”

Dala chuckled. “Neither did any of the town. Oh, her father was not impressed when Zangan offered to train her. But she’s strong that girl. Stood up to him and insisted she be allowed to study under him.” And something about that revelation was re-configuring Cloud’s attitude towards her.

“She’s strong then?”

“So I hear.” Dala finished her meal and settled back in her chair. “But you don’t want to hear all this from your mother. Go and talk to her. If not tonight, then tomorrow. You’re not here long, right?”

“Right.” He stared down at his plate.

Dala cleared the table but paused beside him. “She has asked if you were doing well.” His head jerked towards her a fraction. “Once or twice. If you don’t get the opportunity before you go, I’ll let her know you’re okay.” He nodded.

The evening passed – and for a time it was as if he had never left. Like when he was fourteen, and keeping clear of the other kids. Sat up watching television with his mother, sharing a few snacks. He went to bed early claiming exhaustion and a likely early start in the morning. Dala gave him an hour before venturing to the beds; Cloud's uniform dropped on the floor and up curled up in his childhood bed.

Her poor, shy boy. Life in Nibelheim had not been easy for him – coming home would not be the uplifting experience some expected. Perhaps he would have felt better if he returned as a SOLDIER. Perhaps he would have been more eager to talk to Tifa. His secret crush for years now – and he probably thought he was hiding his interest in her. Thoughr she had not noticed the subtle questioning to ascertain if she had a partner.

Dala smiled and settled onto her bed. Not her place to intervene, but so tempting to let Tifa know he was back in town – and see what came of their reunion.


End file.
